The prevalent method in the art for remapping portrait-oriented graphics rendered in system memory to the frame buffer has been to maximally leverage the benefits of write-combine (WC) cache. When present, a WC Cache enables the CPU to batch together several write operations to consecutive memory addresses in the frame buffer (the target location). However, one important shortcoming that has gone largely unnoticed in the art regarding the write-combine method is that, in its quest to maximally exploit the WC Cache, the write-combine method completely ignores the L2 Cache, and the L2 Cache becomes the bottleneck for the process of transposing portrait-oriented graphics rendered in main memory to the frame buffer. Consequently, even using the WC Cache, displaying portrait-oriented graphics is too slow and cumbersome for optimized use with devices that permit portrait oriented display utilization and/or inverted landscape orientation (such as, for example, Tablet PCs). What is needed in the art is a more efficient approach to updating graphics on a display device regardless of orientation and, in particular, for reorientation of a display device into portrait mode. The present invention addresses these shortcomings.